The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus, particularly, to an electronic apparatus which performs photoelectric conversion to input light using a photoelectric conversion film, and an electronic apparatus having the solid-state imaging device.
As the solid-state imaging device, a device is in general use in which, for example, pixels (sub-pixels) corresponding to three primary colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are arranged planarly on the semiconductor substrate, light beams of the three primary colors are photoelectrically converted, respectively in each pixel, and the charge obtained by the photoelectric conversion is read out. As the pixel array of colors, the Bayer array in which one red pixel and one blue pixel are present with respect to two green pixels is representatively exemplified.
In this type of solid-state imaging device, there is a problem in that color separation occurs, since the light beams of the three primary colors RGB are detected in different plane positions from each other, and a false color occurs due to the difference in light receiving position. The false color causes a deterioration of image quality. In order to avoid this problem, a solid-state imaging device having a so-called lamination type pixel structure in the related art, in which G light photoelectric conversion film is provided outside the semiconductor substrate, and photoelectric conversion layers for B light and R light are provided inside the semiconductor substrate has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278446).